This invention relates generally to devices for storing and manipulating dental floss used for cleaning a person""s teeth. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved dental floss applicator of the type including an applicator fork, wherein the applicator fork is carried within a compact case together with a spool of dental floss and adapted for quick and easy deployment for use.
Dental floss is widely recognized as an important and effective tool for maintaining a high level of dental hygiene. In this regard, modern dental floss comprises a length of relatively strong fiber-based thread or filament for manipulation into the space between adjacent teeth for effectively dislodging and removing plaque build-up and trapped food particles and the like. The dental floss is typically provided on a spool from which a selected length is cut for use. In the most common form, the floss spool is contained within a compact housing or case of molded plastic or the like to include an outlet port through which the floss can be manually drawn and then severed by pulling the floss past a relatively sharp-edged metal cutter element. Many dental professionals recommend that patients employ dental floss to clean their teeth on a daily basis, and preferably after each meal in conjunction with traditional brushing of the teeth.
Manipulation of the flexible dental floss with the hands and fingers can be a difficult procedure for many people. As a result, a variety of dental floss applicators have been developed over the years in an effort to facilitate handling of the dental floss during teeth cleaning. Such floss applicators have generally comprised a fork-shaped element with a pair of spaced-apart tines or arms through which a length of dental floss is threaded and retained. The fork element is designed for holding the segment of the dental floss in a relatively taut condition for ease of handling and orientation to manipulate the floss segment between an adjacent pair of teeth. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 664,126; 677,947; 1,507,313 and 1,882,204. In some designs, the fork element is mounted onto a housing or case containing a spool of the dental floss, and the fork element may be adapted for movement to a stored position within or overlying the case when not in use. However, the overall size and shape of such dental floss applicators, particularly with the fork element in a stored position, has not been sufficiently compact to provide the requisite inducement for many persons to carry and use such applicators on a regular basis. Moreover, in a deployed state, the fork has typically been supported by the case in a somewhat loose or nonrigid fashion wherein a degree of movement between the fork and case can make it difficult to manipulate the fork and floss to clean teeth. In addition, in a common configuration, the fork comprises an elongated structure adapted to support the floss extending perpendicular to a pivot axis of the fork structure so as to facilitate flossing of front teeth with a sawing type action. Unfortunately, this geometry results in a structure wherein effective floss access to the rear teeth is awkward and difficult, requiring the use of one hand to pull the cheek away from the teeth and gums.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to dental floss applicators of the type having a deployable applicator fork adapted for storage together with a spool of dental floss within a highly compact case. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.
In accordance with the invention, an improved dental floss applicator comprises a compact hollow case for receiving and supporting a spool of dental floss together with a generally Y-shaped applicator fork. The applicator fork is pivotally mounted to the case for movement between a normal stored position therein, and a deployed position projecting outwardly from the case for use. In the stored position, the floss spool is retained in a position nested within the applicator fork, to provide a highly compact overall size and shape. In the deployed position, the case interlocks with the applicator fork at multiple contact points for secure and stable support thereof, whereby the case provides a sturdy handle structure for manipulating the applicator fork during cleaning of the teeth.
In the preferred form of the invention, the hollow case is formed from lightweight unitary or one-piece molded plastic or the like to define a generally shell-shaped pair of matingly interfitting first and second case members interconnected along adjacent side edges by one or more living hinges. Latch members are provided along opposite side edges of the case members for releasable snap-fit retention thereof in a closed position. Mounting posts project upwardly within the first case member for snap-fit engagement with one or more pivot pins formed on a base of the applicator fork, wherein the fork base supports a pair of diverging tines or arms having distal end tips shaped for releasable snap-fit and draw-through reception of the dental floss. The applicator fork may also be formed from molded plastic and is pivotally supported by the mounting posts for swinging movement about a pivot axis between a stored position within the case when said case members are closed, and a deployed position with the fork arms projecting outwardly from the case wherein said case members can also be closed. One or more flaps are desirably formed in opposing relation on the case members and coupled thereto by living hinges to accommodate outward projection of the applicator fork in the deployed position with the case members closed. Importantly, in the stored position, the floss spool is positioned within the case in nested relation between the fork arms to achieve a highly compact configuration. In the deployed position, the fork arms support a length of floss to extend generally parallel to the fork pivot axis for facilitated floss access to front as well as rear teeth.
A lock tab is formed on the second case member for engaging the applicator fork to retain said fork is a secure and stable manner relative to the closed case. The lock tab is received into a recessed seat formed in the fork base when the applicator fork is in the deployed position and the case is closed, whereby the applicator fork is rigidly interconnected and locked with respect to the case. The lock tab cooperates with the mounting posts and the edges of the case members adjacent the flaps to retain the fork at multiple contact points, so that said case can be used as a sturdy handle during manipulation of the fork to clean a person""s teeth. In the preferred form, the lock tab is also received into a recessed seat in the fork base in the stored position for securely stowing the applicator fork within the case when not in use. Floss cutter and tie-down elements may also be included on the applicator fork.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.